User talk:Appledash
Charart Requests Status: i'm lazy and probably won't do it unless you nag me and say 'hey please do this for me i love you' Proper Layout: Charart :Pelt Color: :Eye Color: :Any Markings: (tabby, tuxedo, tortoiseshell, wavy stripes, ect.) :Any Effects: (scars, nicked ears, ect.) :Who This User Request is From: :File Name: :Gender: :Rank: :Fur :Remember: You can only have one personal image. I will upload it under yourusername.personal.png, regardless if you want it or not. That is the image policy. '' hello im new and i love to use warriors wikia and i would love to talk and get to know you better please talk back to me again Kelciefox (talk) 17:48, October 8, 2015 (UTC)kelcie fox What to assume for chapter summaries Hi Appledash, I was wondering how much I can assume when writing a chapter summary. For example, in SkyClan's Destiny Chapter 3 (I started it here) Leafstar sees two ancient SkyClan cats talking. They are clearly Spiderstar and Brackenheart, as they have the cats have the same exact descriptions as Spiderstar and Brackenheart, and Leafstar hears them say exactly what they had said earlier in the prologue. Can I say that they are Spiderstar and Brackenheart, or should I describe them as, let's say for Spiderstar, the dark brown tabby? I put in the 'minor characters' that they are most likely them... Thanks, Mapleclaw (talk) 15:38, October 11, 2015 (UTC)Mapleclaw Love, your fave I whip my hair back and fourth 01:42, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ raise your dongers ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ What the desu did you just fucking desu about me, you little desu? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my desu in the Navy Desus, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret desus on Al-Desu, and I have over 300 confirmed desus. I am trained in desu warfare and I’m the top desu in the entire US armed desu. You are nothing to me but just another desu. I will desu you the fuck out with desu the likes of which has never been seen before on this desu, mark my fucking desu. You think you can get away with saying that desu to me over the desu? Think again, desu. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of desu across the USA and your desu is being traced right now so you better prepare for the spam, maggot. The spam that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your desu. You’re fucking desu, kid. I can be desu, desu, and I can desu you in over desu ways, and that’s just with my bare desu. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed desu, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Desu and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable desu off the face of the desu, you little desu. If only you could have known what unholy desu your little “desu” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking desu. But you desu, you desu, and now you’re desu, you goddamn desu. I will shit desu all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking desu, kiddo. Hi Appledash, I have a few questions about books. 1. What is Project Books? As in, I know some people are members of it, and there are requests to join it and all that- what difference does it make if I join it? 2. What is article grading? On the talk for lots of chapter subpages it has some sort of grade. Who grades the articles? 3. On lots of the Into the Wild chapters subpages there are quotes, but there aren't any quotes for chapters of other books. Is it a new thing to add quotes, or should I just not put any there? Thanks, Mapleclaw (talk) 17:51, October 17, 2015 (UTC)Mapleclaw Training Day Hey I'm working on Training Day and I've made the flowchart. I just want to run it by you first if there's anything I need to change. Should I also name it Training Day.png when I upload it to the wiki? 01:27, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Your welcome. If you need more of the flowcharts made, let me know. I think I'm the only one around here still active that's made one O.o 02:17, October 19, 2015 (UTC) dong ding gray wing is dead 16:20, October 20, 2015 (UTC) What in the Lord's name did you just say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in Ministry school, and I have over 300 confirmed conversions. I am trained in the Baptist religion and I'm the top missionary in the entire Christian world. You are nothing to me but another infidel. I will teach you the word of God with the largest gospel choir that has ever been seen, mark my words. You think you can get away with rejecting Christ? Think again, sinner. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of pastors and priests across the USA and you're going to be forced to accept Jesus as your lord and saviour, so you better prepare for your baptism, sir. The baptism that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call atheism. You're Christian soon, sir. I can teach you anywhere, anytime, and I can preach in over seven hundred languages, and that's just off the top of my head. Not only am I extensively trained in reciting the bible from memory, but I have access to the entire literature of the Archdiocese of the Americas and I will use it to its full extent to bring you into Christianity, you little atheist. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your heresy was about to bring down upon you, maybe you wouldn't have challenged the existence of God. But you couldn't, you didn't and now you're paying the price, you goddamned sinner. I will teach Christianity all over you and you will drown in it. You'll be a believer soon, kiddo. 16:22, October 20, 2015 (UTC) What the darn-diddily-doodily did you just say about me, you little witcharooney? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class at Springfield Bible College, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret mission trips in Capital City, and I have over 300 confirmed baptisms. I am trained in the Old Testament and I’m the top converter in the entire church mission group. You are nothing to me but just another heathen. I will cast your sins out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before in Heaven, mark my diddily-iddilly words. You think you can get away with saying that blasphemy to me over the Internet? Think again, friendarino. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of evangelists across Springfield and your IP is being traced by God right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggorino. The storm that wipes out the diddily little thing you call your life of sin. You’re going to Church, kiddily-widdily. Jesus can be anywhere, anytime, and he can turn you to the Gospel in over infinity ways, and that’s just with his bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in preaching to nonbelievers, but I have access to the entire dang- diddily Bible collection of the Springfield Bible College and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your sins away off the face of the continent, you diddily-doo satan-worshipper. If only you could have known what holy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you from the Heavens, maybe you would have held your darn-diddily-fundgearoo tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re clean of all your sins, you widdillo-skiddily neighborino. I will sing hymns of praise all over you and you will drown in the love of Christ. You’re farn-foodily- flank-fiddily reborn, kiddo-diddily. 16:26, October 20, 2015 (UTC) hai ~spottedleaf~ Hawkfrost Hello. Hawkfrost is up for tweak nomination and you have claim for the apprentice. Do you want to claim it? 21:38, October 24, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome. :) 23:13, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh and since Paleclaw doesn't want the warrior, you can claim that too if you want since you're the next (active anyway) tweaker. Do you want that too? 23:54, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Congratulations! Thankyou! :) You're the first to congratulate me and I'm really thankful for that. 20:46, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Um? Stop being rude or I will report you to the authorities and you ''will be arrested for cyberbullying. 21:56 Sun Oct 25 Can you make me a request? :Pelt Color: dark gray :Eye Color: amber blind :Any Markings: (tabby) :Any Effects: (scars on the shoulder) :Who This User Request is From: Yellowheart2 (talk) 02:37, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :File Name: Dead-eye :Gender: Female :Rank: Dark forest :Fur: Long :Yellowheart2 (talk) 02:37, November 1, 2015 (UTC) About the request Yes, I still want it! ^^ Yellowheart2 (talk) 14:49, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thank you! I'll try to do my best. 22:08, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ur so punny 20:42, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Now, this is late, but congrats for becoming an admin! Was going to say this earlier, but couldn't get access to computer. ^^ I'm such a copy-cat, but after seeing Minnow's message, I just learned that you became an admin, so congradulations! You've been really helpful to me with all of my questions, so I'm sure you'll make a great admin! 02:53, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Nudge you need to comment so you can be accepted. 20:42, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey. I don't know if your an admin or anything, but I just thought I'd let you know that the "Welcome to the Wikia!" message has an error in it. There's two capital w's in the message close to the top. Sorry for bothering you! — Flame 21:42, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Anytime :). — Flame 22:38, November 9, 2015 (UTC) The Lost Warrior So I finished the last Chapter Subpage of The Lost Warrior, and because the box at the bottom of the page lists the chapters as parts instead, you said I should tell you when I'm finished. The fourth chapter is the one with several PoV's, so I tried to do what you recommended me to do to my best understanding, but if you don't like it, feel free to change anything about it if you want. Most of the chapters aren't exactly in their best shape yet, so don't worry, I'll be editing them for mistakes and make them better and all that later this week. Here are the links: Prologue, Ch. 1, Ch. 2 , Ch. 3, Ch. 4 Thanks, 03:43, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Ok. But this box: still shows the chapters as red-linked parts 1, 2, and 3. Is there a way you could change it to Prologue and Chapters 1-4? 00:35, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Snooky/Snookthorn In SkyClan's Destiny, even though Snookthorn became a kittypet, he never changed his name back to Snooky, but his name is there as Snooky. I put a message on his talk page a while back with more detail about it. I tried to change the name just now, but it gave me some message that I couldn't and I should ask an admin. Could you change his name? Thanks, 03:55, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks for putting Snookthorn on the PC talk. Also, I was fooling around with the coding on a Warrior's Refuge chapter last night, trying to make a table without redlinks, and I somehow managed to make it... it looks like all the other chapter tables. It really complifies the coding, so that might be a problem (please tell me if I shouldn't make the table myself), but other than that it seems good... So I somehow managed to find this page: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Chapters/b/Into_the_Wild, and it shows all the chapters for Into the Wild. When I searched "http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Chapters/b/The_Lost_Warrior" there wasn't a page for it at all. I think that if someone where to add to this, then it would solve the problem with the incorrect chapters for The Lost Warrior chapters. Can I edit/make this template? Or would it be better if I didn't? I'm sorry, I've been bothering you about this topic for a really long time, my apologies if it is getting really bothersome. 21:53, November 21, 2015 (UTC) re: Thanks for the warning! I hope this complies with the policy. Two of the words link to my user page, by the way, so I should be adhering to the five-word limit. I hope. 20:58, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Yup yup! Thanks for the heads up. Should be a real easy tweak since I have the file. Hello Hello. I think this was archived and forgotten or something some weeks ago. Can you decline it or approve it or something please? 07:57, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: I sent the file. Sorry it took so long, I was at a dress rehearsal for marching band. 03:56, November 21, 2015 (UTC) request Hi there! I have a rather weird request for you. Id like to try and merge Dipper, Mabel, and Bill cipher into one image. Do any lineart changes you see fit to make them resemble the characters. Id rather you not use the kit, apprentice, or warrior/deputy/mc blanks.. so I guess choose the best stances to fit the three together? Id also like the bill charart to be "floating" above them surrounded by blue.. light? I'm not sure. You can find images of them on Google by typing in gravity falls and their names. Thank you! 21:43, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Important Question Hey, I'm just wondering; Is advertising allowed here? If so (and really hopefully) I would like to ask people to join my wikia. — Flame 23:39, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Darn, okay. Well, thanks for responding anyway. '- Flame people change' 00:08, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Copyright Violation Hi. I would like to inform you that I came across a Wikia that has violated the image policy, and is currently using your chararts as if their own. Here's a link: http://warriorscatsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. Thanks. '- Flame people change' 17:57, November 28, 2015 (UTC) re: >:o mine! Lol 12:55, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hi Icy. Heyy. I saw that you have a Skype c: Could I have it? I'd love to contact you sometime. '- Flame people change' 23:59, December 3, 2015 (UTC)